memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spiegeluniversum
Das so genannte Spiegeluniversum ist ein zum bekannten Universum koexistentes Paralleluniversum und weist große Ähnlichkeiten zum bekannten Universum auf. Offenbar kommt nahezu jede Person, jeder Planet und jedes Schiff des bekannten Universums auch in diesem Universum vor. Selbst die Namen der Personen sind mit denen der uns bekannten identisch. Jedoch ist die politische Struktur dieses Universums grundlegend anders als die des bekannten. So zum Beispiel existiert die Föderation nicht. Anstatt ihrer herrscht ein terranisches Imperium im 23. Jahrhundert über weite Teile des Alpha-Quadranten, welches von einem Imperator geführt wird. Geschichte Der Aufstieg des Terranischen Imperiums thumb|Die Menschen stürmen das Schiff der Vulkanier. Die Erde im Spiegeluniversum hat eine blutige Geschichte voller Gewalt und Kriege. Im Lauf dieser Konflikte kommt es am 5. April 2063 zum Erstkontakt mit den Vulkaniern. Die Vulkanier landen mit ihrem Schiff in Bozeman, Montana in den USA. Dort begegnen sie Zefram Cochrane und die Vulkanier grüßen ihn mit ihrem Gruß. Cochrane versucht diesen Gruß diplomatisch zu erwidern. Als er das aber nicht schafft, zieht er seine Schrotflinte und erschießt die Vulkanier. Die übrigen anwesenden Leute schließen sich dem an und sie beginnen, das Schiff zu stürmen. Der Angriff auf die Vulkanier wird im Nachhinein damit gerechtfertigt, dass die Vulkanier versucht hätten, die Erde zu erobern. ( ) thumb|left|Ein terranischer Astronaut auf dem [[Luna|Mond der Erde.]] Bald darauf wird das terranische Imperium gegründet. Die Menschen beginnen nach dem Wiederaufbau der Erde mit dem Vorstoß in den Weltraum. Der Mond ist der erste Schritt beim Vordringen in den Weltraum. Kurz darauf beginnen die Menschen mit der gnadenlosen Eroberung fremder Spezies, wie den Vulkaniern, Andorianern, Orioner, Tellariten und den Denobulanern. Es kommt auch zu Konflikten mit den Klingonen und den Xindi. Das fremde Schiff aus einem anderen Universum thumb|Die Rebellen greifen das Imperium an. Mitte der 2150er ist das Imperium eine grausame Großmacht und die Terraner regieren mit Angst und Schrecken. Die unterworfenen Völker werden wie Bürger zweiter Klasse behandelt. Aber die eroberten Völker lassen sich das nicht gefallen. Die Vulkanier, Andorianer und Tellariten beginnen gegen das Imperium eine Rebellion. Obwohl diese Völker unterworfen wurden, besitzen sie eine starke Flotte und verwickeln das Imperium immer wieder in Gefechte. Um 2155 scheinen die Rebellen die Oberhand über das Imperium zu erlangen. Allein bei der Schlacht von Tau Ceti verliert das Imperium 12 Schiffe. Das Imperium steht vor einer Niederlage gegen die Rebellen, obwohl die terranische Propaganda bei der Bevölkerung nur von Siegen über Rebellen spricht. Aber nicht nur die Rebellen stellen für das Imperium eine Gefahr dar, auch die Tholianer. Mit Hilfe einer interphasischen Spalte können sie Kontakt mit dem bekannten Universum aufnehmen. Mit einem gefälschten Notruf locken sie ein Schiff, die [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]] in den Spalt. Das Schiff befindet sich in Interphase und gelangt so in das Spiegeluniversum. Als die Tholianer erkennen, dass dieses Schiff nicht nur aus einem anderem Universum, sondern auch aus der Zukunft stammt, bringen sie das Schiff in das Vintaak-System und schlachten es dort in einem Raumdock aus. [[Datei:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) in Tholianischem Netz.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise gefangen im Netz.]] In diesem Zeitraum erhält Commander Jonathan Archer Informationen über ein terranisches Schiff aus der Zukunft, welches in den Besitz der Tholianer gelangt sei. Er reißt das Kommando an sich, um die [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] zum tholianischen Raumdock zu fliegen. Captain Forrest kann aber kurz darauf mit der Hilfe von T'Pol wieder das Kommando über das Schiff übernehmen. In der Zwischenzeit hat auch Admiral Gardner die Daten über die Defiant von Archer erhalten. Dieser sieht in der Defiant eine große Gefahr für das angeschlagene Imperium. Forrest bekommt den Auftrag, alle möglichen Daten über das Schiff zu sammeln und es danach zu vernichten, damit es nicht in falsche Hände gerät. Mit einer sulibanischen Tarnvorrichtung ausgestattet, fliegt die Enterprise in den tholianischen Raum. Auf den Weg dorthin wird ein Tholianer gefangen genommen. Nach der Folterung des Tholianers erhält die Besatzung die genauen Koordinaten der Defiant. Als die Enterprise am Dock ankommt, beamt ein Außenteam auf die Defiant. Das Außenteam wird geführt von Archer. Während das Außenteam die Daten sammelt, gibt der Tholianer an Bord der'' Enterprise'' ein Signal ab und die Tholianer entdecken die getarnte Enterprise. Die Tholianer beginnen das Schiff anzugreifen. Sie errichten ein Energienetz, wodurch die Enterprise nicht mehr entkommen kann. Die Enterprise wird von den Tholianern vernichtet. ( ) [[Datei:Avenger Defiant.jpg|thumb|Die Defiant und die Avenger.]] Dem Außenteam und den Überlebenden der Enterprise gelingt es aber, die Defiant wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen und aus dem tholianischen Dock zu entkommen. Archer will für die Beute aus der Zukunft den Ruhm ernten und befiehlt einen Kurs zur Erde. Aber auf dem Schiff befindet sich ein Gorn mit den Namen Slar. Dieser ist dem Imperium feindlich gesinnt und er sabotiert das Schiff. Als Archer diesen bemerkt, befiehlt er den MACOs den Gorn zu jagen. Archer beteiligt sich an der Jagd und tötet schließlich den Gorn. Kurz darauf erhält die Defiant einen Notruf von der [[ISS Avenger|ISS Avenger]]. Das imperiale Schiff wird von den Rebellen angegriffen. Archer fliegt mit der Defiant zur Avenger, um der Besatzung zu helfen. Die Defiant ist den Rebellen weit überlegen. Ein Schiff nach dem anderen wird von der Defiant vernichtet. Archer lässt nur eines dieser Schiffe entkommen, damit dieses von der neuen Überlegenheit des Imperiums berichten kann. Admiral Black von der Avenger bedankt sich bei Archer für die Rettung. Er weigert sich, Archer zum Captain zu befördern und will selbst das Kommando der Defiant übernehmen. Als Archer merkt, dass Black den Ruhm für sich ernten will, erschießt er diesen mit einem Phaser Typ 2. Danach beschließt er, mit der Macht, welche die Defiant hat, der neue Imperator des Terranischen Imperiums zu werden. thumb|left|Hoshi Sato der neue Imperator. In der Zwischenzeit entdeckt T'Pol die Dateien aus der Defiant und sie entdeckt auch die Daten über die Föderation, eine friedliche Allianz aus dem anderen Universum, in der es keine Sklaverei und Unterdrückung gibt. Sie beschließt, mit einigen Verbündeten, auch Crewmitgliedern der Avenger, das Kommando über die Defiant zu übernehmen. Zu ihrem Plan gehört auch, dass die Avenger die Defiant angreift, während die Waffen der Defiant deaktiviert werden. Aber ihr Plan scheitert und die Avenger wird vernichtet. Kurz bevor die Defiant die Erde erreicht, wird Archer von seiner Geliebten Hoshi Sato umgebracht. Sie übernimmt das Kommando über die Defiant und bedroht mit dem Schiff die Erde. Kurz darauf wird sie der neue Imperator. ( ) Ein Austausch mit Folgen [[Datei:ISS Enterprise 3.jpg|thumb|Die ISS Enterprise.]] Bis ins 23. Jahrhundert kann das Imperium weiter seine Macht ausbauen und auch weitere Völker, darunter auch die Bajoraner, unterwerfen. Auch hundert Jahre nach der Rebellion gibt es immer noch Aufstände gegen das Imperium. So muss James T. Kirk, nachdem er das Kommando über die [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] übernommen hat, die Gorlan-Revolte niederschlagen. Kurz darauf tötet er im Auftrag des Imperiums 5000 Kolonisten auf dem Planet Vega IX. Im Jahr 2267 erhält Kirk den Auftrag, Dilithium von den Halkaniern zu fordern. Falls diese sich weigern, ihm welches zu übergeben, hat er den Auftrag, die Bevölkerung zu vernichten. Kirk beamt mit einen Außenteam auf den Planeten. Wie erwartet, lehnen die Halkanier die Lieferung des Rohstoffes ab und Kirk will wieder an Bord beamen. Zu dieser Zeit nähert sich ein Magnetsturm vom Standard-Ionen-Typ der Enterprise. Es kommt zu einer Transporterfehlfunktion und Kirk und sein Außenteam werden in unser Universum gebeamt, während Captain Kirk von der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] und sein Außenteam ins Spiegeluniversum gebeamt werden. Der Kirk aus unseren Universum begreift schnell, dass er und sein Außenteam in einem anderen Universum sind. Mit Hilfe von Montgomery Scott versucht das Außenteam wieder in unser Universum zu beamen. In der Zwischenzeit bekommt aber Kirk den Befehl, die Halkanier zu vernichten. Kirk versucht so lange wie möglich den Tod der Halkanier hinauszuzögern, denn es widerstrebt ihm, unschuldige Lebewesen zu töten. thumb|left|Kirk und Spock Spiegeluniversum. Spock bemerkt dieses seltsame Verhalten seines Captains und spricht ihn darauf an, aber Kirk weicht ihm aus. Als die Frist für die Halkanier abgelaufen ist, bekommt Spock den Befehl, Kirk zu töten und dann die Halkanier zu vernichten. Aber Spock ist nicht an Macht interessiert und warnt Kirk vor diesen Befehlen. Als Kirk und seine Leute wieder in unser Universum fliehen wollen, entdeckt Spock die Wahrheit, wer Kirk und die anderen wirklich sind. Kirk überzeugt Spock, dass dessen Verhalten und das des Imperiums falsch ist, dass er Veränderungen durchführen muss und aus dem Imperium eine friedliche Allianz machen kann. Kirk kann Spock überzeugen, bevor er in sein Universum zurückbeamt. ( ) Dank Kirks Hinweis bekommt Spock die Macht über den Tantalus-Strahler, einer mächtigen Waffe. Nachdem Kirk ins Spiegeluniversum zurückkehrt, beseitigt Spock ihn und übernimmt das Kommando über die Enterprise. Spock steigt kurz darauf in eine der höchsten Positionen des Imperiums auf und beginnt dort mit friedlichen Reformen. Ungefähr in dieser Zeit bilden die Klingonen und die Cardassianer eine Allianz. Diese Allianz wird mit der Zeit immer stärker und beginnt auch das Imperium anzugreifen. Sie befreien auch einige Welten, darunter Bajor, welche sich auch der Allianz anschließen. Durch Spocks Reformen ist das Imperium so schwach, dass es komplett von der Allianz erobert wird. ( ) Die Schreckensherrschaft der Allianz thumb|Die Intendantin trifft ihr anderes Ich. Die Allianz beginnt mit der Versklavung der Bürger aus dem ehemaligen Imperium. Viele Terraner, Vulkanier und weitere Rassen müssen für die Allianz arbeiten. Aber es gibt auch Rassen, die für Geld bei der Allianz arbeiten, darunter die Trill und Ferengi. Es gibt aber auch Terraner, die für die Allianz frei arbeiten. Um 2370 arbeiten viele Terraner auf der Raumstation Terok Nor. Diese Erzverarbeitungsstation befindet sich im Orbit von Bajor und wird geleitet von Intendantin Kira. Sie geht mit harter Hand gegen die Terraner vor. Der einzige, der zu dieser Zeit etwas Erbarmen mit den Terranern zeigt, ist ein Ferengi namens Quark, der ab und zu Terranern zur Flucht verhilft. Ende 2370 erscheint ein Runabout der ''Danube''-Klasse wie aus dem Nichts. Das Schiff wird von einem klingonischen Patrouillenschiff entdeckt. Die Klingonen entdecken an Bord einen Terraner und seltsamerweise auch die Intendantin. An Bord reagiert die Intendantin überrascht, als sie hört, dass es eine Doppelgängerin von ihr gibt. Sie ist begeistert, als sie Kira Nerys aus unseren Universum kennen lernt. Den Terraner Julian Bashir schickt sie in die Erzverarbeitung, welche unter der Aufsicht von Odo steht. Die Intendantin begreift schnell, dass die beiden aus dem anderen Universum stammen wie die Besucher vor hundert Jahren. Sie klärt Kira auf, dass sie es nicht zulassen kann, dass sie und ihr Freund wieder in ihr Universum zurückkehren. Kira sieht kurz darauf die Grausamkeiten ihres anderen Ich, als diese Quark umbringen lässt, weil dieser Terranern zur Flucht geholfen hat. thumb|left|Die Rebellion beginnt. Garak sieht eine neue Möglichkeit, die Macht über die Station zu übernehmen, indem er beide Kiras austauscht und dann kurz darauf die Macht übernimmt. Er erpresst Kira damit, dass er Bashir töten würde, wenn er ihr nicht hilft. Auch Bashir hat schwer unter Odo zu leiden, er freundet sich mit Miles "Smiley" O'Brien an. Als eine Leitung bricht, nutzen er und die anderen Terraner das Chaos zur Flucht, dabei wird Odo erschossen. Währenddessen ist Benjamin Sisko mit seinen Leuten auf der Station angekommen. Er ist ein Geliebter der Intendantin und treibt für die Allianz Zölle ein. Die Kira aus unserem Universum kann ihn überzeugen, dass sein Verhalten für die Allianz zu arbeiten falsch ist und dass die Terraner für ihre Freiheit kämpfen müssen. Sisko und Smiley bedrohen die Intendantin und können mit den anderen Terranern, darunter auch Kira und Bashir, von der Station fliehen. Sisko erwähnt gegenüber Kira, dass die Terraner nun für ihre Freiheit kämpfen werden. Kira und Bashir können über das bajoranische Wurmloch wieder in ihr Universum zurückkehren. ( ) Eine neue Rebellion thumb|Die Terranische Rebellion kämpft gegen…. Sisko wird der Anführer der Rebellion, die gegen die Gewaltherrschaft der Allianz kämpft. Bei den Rebellen sind viele befreite Sklaven, welche die Badlands als Versteck vor der Allianz nutzen. In den Badlands können die Schiffe der Allianz nicht die Basen der Rebellen orten. 2371 beginnt die Allianz mit Hilfe von Jennifer Sisko eine Transspektrale Sensorenphalanx zu bauen. Mit dieser Phalanx kann die Allianz die Stützpunkte der Rebellen orten. Um dies zu verhindern, versucht Captain Sisko seine Exfrau Jennifer dazu zu bringen, für die Allianz zu arbeiten. Bei dem Versuch, sie von Terok Nor zu holen, wird sein Schiff von der Allianz vernichtet und er kommt dabei ums Leben. Um die Rebellion vor dieser Phalanx zu retten, begeht "Smiley" O'Brien eine Verzweiflungstat und entführt Benjamin Sisko aus unseren Universum in das Spiegeluniversum. Sisko soll die Rolle seines verstorbenen Ebenbildes übernehmen und die Arbeit zu Ende bringen, um die Rebellen zu retten. Sisko kann erst davon überzeugt werden, als er sieht, dass er das Ebenbild seiner verstorbenen Frau retten muss. thumb|left|…die Klingonisch-Cardassianische Allianz. Mit einem geschickten Plan gelangt er nach Terok Nor. Es sieht so aus, als würde der Ferengi Rom Sisko verraten und die Allianz fängt sein Schiff ab. So gelangen Sisko und Smiley nach Terok Nor und werden sofort von der Intendantin empfangen. Smiley wird wieder in die Erzaufbereitung geschickt, während Kira sich ein wenig mit Sisko vergnügt. Danach hat Sisko die Chance mit Jennifer zu reden und schafft es, sie zu überzeugen, die Phalanx nicht weiter zu bauen. In der Zwischenzeit sabotiert Smiley die Station und er und einige Sklaven können entkommen. Auch Sisko und Jennifer können ihren Bewachern entkommen. Smiley und Sisko wollen sich an der Luftschleuse treffen und mit Rom und seinem Schiff von der Station fliehen. Aber die Intendantin hat den Plan durchschaut, Rom getötet und das Fluchtschiff vernichtet. Die Rebellen flüchten vor den Soldaten der Allianz in eine der Erzaufbereitungsstätten. Dadurch, dass Terok Nor und Deep Space Nine dieselben Kommandocodes haben, kann Sisko die Selbstzerstörung aktivieren. Nachdem die Intendantin und ihre Soldaten die Rebellen erwischt haben, fordert Sisko die Freiheit für sich und die Anderen, ansonsten würde die Station explodieren. Kira hat keine Wahl und lässt die Rebellen gehen. Nachdem die Rebellen in Sicherheit sind, deaktiviert Sisko die Selbstzerstörung. ( ) Die Schlacht von Terok Nor thumb|Die Allianz greift Terok Nor an. 2372 gelingt es den Rebellen unter schweren Verlusten, die Station Terok Nor zu erobern. Die Rebellen können viele Gefangene aus der Allianz machen, darunter auch die Intendantin Kira. Als einzigem Offizier gelingt Garak die Flucht von Terok Nor. Der Regent Worf ist sehr erbost darüber und macht Garak für den Verlust der Station verantwortlich. Garak schiebt aber die Schuld auf die Intendantin und Worf plant den Angriff auf Terok Nor, um die Station zurück zu erobern. Die Rebellen sind sich der großen Gefahr, die Station zu halten, bewusst. Als "Smiley" O'Brien das erste Mal in unserem Universum war, hat er sich die Computerpläne der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] herunter geladen. Mit diesen Daten beginnen die Rebellen mit dem Bau einer neuen [[ISS Defiant|ISS Defiant]]. Aber es gibt technische Schwierigkeiten mit dem Schiff und der Angriff der Allianz rückt näher. Also fasst man den Plan, Benjamin Sisko wieder ins Spiegeluniversum zu holen. Jennifer Sisko kann Jake Sisko ins Spiegeluniversum locken und kurz darauf ist Benjamin Sisko gezwungen, ihr zu folgen. Als er im Spiegeluniversum ankommt, stellt ihm O'Brien die Bedingung, entweder zu helfen, die letzten technischen Probleme der Defiant zu lösen, oder er und sein Sohn können nicht in ihr Universum zurück. Also ist Sisko gezwungen, bei der Fertigstellung des Schiffs zu helfen. Um mehr Zeit zu gewinnen, fliegen Julian Bashir und Jadzia Dax mit ihrem Schiff, um mit Hilfe falscher Sensorenschatten die Flotte abzulenken. Diese Information hat die Rebellion von der auf Terok Nor gefangenen Intendantin erfahren. Dax und Bashir fliegen mit ihrem Schiff der Allianzflotte entgegen. Das Ablenkungsmanöver funktioniert, die Allianz denkt, eine Rebellenflotte kommt ihnen entgegen und beginnen die angeblichen Schiffe zu verfolgen. In der Zwischenzeit kann Benjamin Jennifer überzeugen, Jake wieder in unser Universum zurück zu schicken. thumb|left|Die Rebellen greifen das Flaggschiff des Regenten an. Jennifer begleitet Jake zum Transporter. Zu dieser Zeit befreit der Ferengi Nog aus Dankbarkeit, weil er durch sie Alleinerbe von Quarks Bar geworden ist, Kira aus dem Gefängnis. Aber weil Kira keine Zeugen für ihre Flucht braucht, tötet sie Nog. Auf ihrer Flucht tötet Kira auch Jennifer, als sie Jake vor Kira zu schützen versucht. Jake lässt sie im Nachhinein aber am Leben, weil Kira seinem Vater noch etwas schuldet. Kira flieht darauf nach Bajor und taucht bei Bekannten unter. In der Zwischenzeit erreicht die Allianz-Flotte Terok Nor und greift die Station an. O'Brien will Sisko nicht in Gefahr bringen und will diesen in sein Universum zurückschicken. Aber Sisko bleibt und hilft beim Kampf gegen die Allianz. Es kommt zum Angriff auf die Station, mehrere Bird of Preys und Schiffe der Galor Klasse greifen die Station an. Mit der Defiant können die Rebellen Widerstand leisten und auch einige Allianz-Schiffe vernichten. Aber das Flaggschiff des Regenten macht der Defiant schwer zu schaffen, daher fliegt Sisko sehr nah an das Schiff heran, damit die Klingonen die Defiant mit ihren Waffen nicht erfassen können. Mit Hilfe Jadzias und Julians Schiff kann das Schiff des Regenten schwer beschädigt werden und die Allianz zieht sich zurück. Der Regent merkt, dass er von Kira verraten wurde, und schwört ihr und den Rebellen Rache. Nach dem Sieg der Rebellen können Sisko und sein Sohn wieder zurück in ihr Universum. ( ) Die Intendantin und die neue Religion thumb|Intendantin Kira versucht den Drehkörper zu stehlen. Nach dem Sturz als Intendantin muss sich Kira auf Bajor verstecken. In dieser Zeit beginnt sie, die Allianz zu hassen und plant ihre Rache an der Allianz, dafür, dass sie von ihr gestürzt wurde. Sie plant die Unabhängigkeit von Bajor und sie will über den Planeten herrschen. Mit ihrem Geliebten Bareil Antos versucht sie in unserem Universum den Drehkörper der Prophezeiung und der Veränderung zu stehlen und auf Bajor eine neue Religion aufzubauen. Kira sieht sich schon als neuer Gott von Bajor. 2374 reist Bareil in unser Universum und gibt sich als armer Bareil aus, der auf den falschen Weg geleitet wurde. Die Kira aus unseren Universum vertraut sich ihm an und verliebt sich sogar in ihn. Bareil besucht auch eine bajoranische Messe und es sieht so aus, als sei der ehemalige Dieb auf den Weg, ein anständiges und ordentliches Leben zu führen. Der Plan der Intendantin scheint aufzugehen, wenn da nicht Quark gewesen wäre. Quark durchschaut ihn und teilt Kira seinen Verdacht mit. Kira gelangt noch rechtzeitig in den Schrein und erwischt Bareil und ihr anderes Ich beim Stehlen des Drehkörpers. Kira kann Bareil überzeugen, dass sein Verhalten falsch ist. Um die Intendantin aufzuhalten, betäubt er sie mit seinem Phaser und beide beamen mit leeren Händen zurück ins Spiegeluniversum. Kurze Zeit später wird die Intendantin von der Allianz gefangen genommen. ( ) Der Sieg der Rebellion thumb|left|Die Allianz plant den Untergang der Rebellen. Auch nach der erfolgreichen Verteidigung von Terok Nor geht der Konflikt zwischen den Rebellen und der Allianz weiter. Die Rebellion erleidet gegenüber der Allianz weitere Verluste, so kommt Jadzia Dax bei einem Gefecht ums Leben. In der Zwischenzeit plant der Regent Worf die Vernichtung von Terok Nor, dem wichtigsten Stützpunkt der Rebellen. 2375 stiehlt Nagus Zek dem Ferengi Rom die Pläne für die multidimensionale Transportervorrichtung. Damit gelangt er ins Spiegeluniversum, um neue Geschäfte abzuschließen. Er kommt zusammen mit der ehemaligen Intendantin Kira in eine Zelle. Dort erfährt sie vom Nagus von der Tarntechnologie und sie macht einen Handel mit dem Regenten: Ihre Freiheit für die Tarntechnologie. Ihre Partnerin Ezri Tigan soll in unserem Universum Kontakt mit den beiden Ferengi Quark und Rom aufnehmen und ihnen von der Gefangennahme vom Nagus berichten. Danach sollen die beiden ihr eine Tarnvorrichtung ausliefern. Aber es entwickelt sich ein wenig anders, als geplant. Die beiden kommen mit ins Spiegeluniversum und wollen den Nagus persönlich befreien. Da die drei für die Allianz arbeiten, werden Tigan, Quark und Rom von den Rebellen Bashir und O'Brien eingesperrt. O'Brien will die beiden Ferengi am nächsten Tag wieder nach Hause schicken. In der Nacht stiehlt der Ferengi Brunt die Tarnvorrichtung und befreit die drei. Sie beginnen mit der Auslieferung der Tarnvorrichtung an den Regenten. Zum Dank werden Quark und Rom eingesperrt. Dafür, dass der Handel mit der Tarnvorrichtung geklappt hat, wird Kira wieder frei gelassen. Sie kann den Regenten sogar davon überzeugen, dass sie nach der Eroberung von Terok Nor wieder Intendantin der Station wird. thumb|Der Sieg der Rebellion. Die Tarnvorrichtung scheint noch nicht richtig zu funktionieren. In der Hoffnung auf die Freiheit installiert Rom die Tarnvorrichtung trotzdem. Nachdem die Tarnvorrichtung voll installiert ist, bricht Worf sein Wort und die Ferengi sollen hingerichtet werden. Kurz darauf wird die Defiant von der Allianz entdeckt und sie fliegen mit den getarnten Schiff so nah wie möglich an die Defiant heran. Das Schiff enttarnt sich und greift die Defiant an. Aber Rom hat das Schiff des Regenten sabotiert und plötzlich fallen sämtliche Systeme im Schiff aus. Das Schiff ist wehrlos. In der Zwischenzeit befreit Tigan die drei Ferengi und rettet sie so vor dem Tod. Als die Crew der Defiant bemerkt, dass das Schiff des Regenten wehrlos ist, greifen sie an. O'Brien verlangt die Kapitulation des Regenten und Worf stimmt dieser zu. Einer der wenigen, die von der Allianz vor den Rebellen entkommen können, ist Kira. Auf Terok Nor wird der gefangene Regent zur Schau gestellt und die Rebellen feiern ihren Sieg über die Allianz in der Hoffnung auf friedliche Zeiten. ( ) Beschaffenheit [[Datei:Defiant (NCC-1764) Interphase 2.jpg|thumb|Die Defiant in der Interphase.]] Neben dem bekannten Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum gibt es scheinbar unendlich variierbare Quantenrealitäten, die durch Barrieren von einander abgegrenzt sind. Die Barriere zum Spiegeluniversum wurde schon relativ häufig überwunden durch Transporterunfälle, Anomalien und ähnliches. So ist es einzelnen Individuen möglich, zwischen den Welten hin und her zu springen. Die Tholianer des Paralleluniversums schaffen 2155 eine Interphase, um Kontakt mit ihren Gegenstücken aufzunehmen, dabei wechselt die [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]] aus dem Jahre 2268 in das Paralleluniversum. ( ; ) Politische Systeme * Terranisches Imperium * Rebellion gegen das Imperium * Terranische Rebellion * Klingonisch-Cardassianische Allianz Siehe auch Völker * Völker des Spiegeluniversums Sterne * Tau Ceti Planeten/Monde * Bajor * Erde ** Luna * Halkan * Vega IX Regionen * Badlands Raumschiffe und Basen * Liste von Schiffen im Spiegeluniversum Technologie * Agonie-Kammer * Agonie-Simulator * Multidimensionale Transportervorrichtung * Strahlungsmesser * Tantalus-Strahler Schlachten * Schlacht bei Tau Ceti * Schlacht von Terok Nor Ränge * Ränge des Terranischen Imperiums Bekannte Personen * Liste von Personen des Spiegeluniversums Auftritte Das Spiegeluniversum war Thema in den folgenden Episoden: * ENT ** ** * DSC ** ** ** ** *TOS ** *DS9 ** ** ** ** ** Bücher und Comics Der Heyne-Verlag hat Romane unterschiedlicher Autoren herausgebracht, die allerdings als nicht-kanonisch anzusehen sind: * Im Roman Q² erklärt Professor Doktor Martinez die allgemeine Theorie über die Natur des Spiegeluniversums. Nach seinen Ausführungen handelt es sich dabei um eine besondere Art alternativer Zeitlinie. * Die Roman-Triologie "Das Spiegeluniversum" von William Shatner und dem Autorenteam Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens spielt nach mit Charakteren aus den Serien , , und . Hintergrundinformationen ca:Món paraŀlel en:Mirror universe fr:Portail:Univers Miroir it:Universo dello specchio ja:鏡像宇宙 mu:Mirror universe nl:Spiegel universum pt:Universo espelho ro:Univers oglindă ru:Зеркальная вселенная sr:Огледало свемир Kategorie:Spiegeluniversum